Polyjuice and Ferrets
by Harrypotter202abc
Summary: Ginny Weasley is sick and Tired of being treated like a child and she is willing to anything to prove to Ron that she's not a baby. But will she go far enough to seek help from the bouncing ferret himself DRACO MALFOY!
1. Lists and Draco Malfoy

**Polyjuice and Ferrets**

**Hey guys,**

**This is my first multi-chapter fic. **

**Of you don't like D/G fic don't bother reading this.**

**Pls no flames.**

**Hope you like.**

Ginny Weasley was sick and tried of everyone treating her like a child. She needed to do something about it. She couldn't even have a normal relationship without Ron and Harry butting in and ruining it for her. Hermione was no help, all she would shoot her sympathetic looks and shrug her shoulders. Ginny needed to do something really good to get her brother off her back, now the question was what. She needed something better than canary crèmes and puking pastels. She decided to make a list…

_Things that would turn Ron puce_

_Fill his room with chocolate frogs. (Too Messy and expensive.)_

_Tell Moaning Myrtle he's in love with her. (Never going in that horrid bathroom _

_again.)_

_Rig his broom. (Mum would murder me.)_

_Set Hermione up with Victor Krum. (Never mind. He had the same I.Q as Gwarp. He used to call her Hermi-ninny.)_

_Date Harry? (Not worth my time…over my hero worship.)_

_Polyjuice potion? And DRACO MALFOY? (Prat...but Perfect)_

So that's what she would do! She would get involved with Draco Malfoy.

The next day she cornered Malfoy while he was coming out of potions.

"Oi, Malfoy come over here! I have a proposition for you." She yelled.

"I don't want to snog you Weaslette." He remarked.

"You prat I don't want to snog you, I have a plan that will bug my overprotective brother and the golden boy."

His ears automatically perked up. "So weaslette has finally gotten a spine…"

"Are you in or not?" She impatiently asked.

"Definitely, Weaslette" He said with a smile.

**Ok, first chapter done…**

**I am not gonna be one of those authors who begs for reviews but I would appreciate it.**

**No flames Please!**

**Luv,**

**HarryPotter202abc**


	2. Ginevra and Draconis

**Okay so the next Chap is up.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2**

"So weaslette, what did you have in mind?" drawled Draco.

"I was thinking POLYJUICE." She whispered

"Ginevra, Ginevra, Ginevra how on earth are you going to pull off that? I know for a fact that you are mildly incompetent at potions." He muttered

"First of all don't call me Ginevra…Draconis. Secondly I may be rubbish at potions but you aren't." She retorted

"WHERE DO PEOPLE KEEP GETTING DRACONIS! My name is DRACO!

D-R-A-C-O! IT'S NOT SHORT FOR ANYTHING!" he screamed turning red.

"Wow! Jeez sorry I didn't know you would explode like that. And if I am calling you Draco then you should probably call me Ginny…NEVER GENEVRA…just Ginny."

"Okay Weas-… Ginny."

The next few hours where spent planning Draco and Ginny's polyjuice plan. Several fights and many colorful swears later the plan was finally set.

"Okay we need to figure out how to get that book from the restricted section." Draco stated.

"I can snag Harry's invisibility cloak from Hermione."

"Potter has an invisibility cloak? That explains so much. Ok, so Ginny you can get the ivisibility cloak and I'll steal the ingredients from Snape."

"Shall we meet in the room of requirement next week?" 

"Agreed."

**Hi guys,**

**Sorry that was pathetically short but more to come I promise.**

**U guys r the best! **


	3. Invisibilty Cloak?

**Okay 3****rd**** chapter, Yay! **

**I want to give a special shout out to****MissAmuletAngelPotter ****My first reviewer! It meant so much to me, thanks!**

**Okay…**

**PRESENTING CHAPTER 3!**

"Hermione? Can I ask you for a BIG favor?" Ginny asked giving her the best _Bambi _look she could muster.

"Gin? This something bad I can tell." She replied suspiciously.

"I just need to borrow the invisibility cloak tonight. Can you snag it from Harry for me?"

"Why?"

"I had a rough day. I just want to go out to the black lake and sit by myself."

"Sure Gin. I don't think Ron and Harry have an elaborate book heist planned tonight."

"Thanks Hermione, I really need this."

"But Ginny, why did you come to me about this? Why not go straight to Harry?"

"I don't know, Harry seems to be acting weird around me lately."

"Oh, Ginny Harry seems to have a little crush on you. Here's your chance to snag your dream guy! Then we can end up just like we planned so many years ago!"

"Moine! I don't like Harry anymore; it's his own fault for taking so many years to finally notice me. That plan was made when we were 12! You and Ron can get married and I will be infinitely happy for the both of you. But Harry and I weren't meant to be, I was a speck of dust on his shoe for too long."

"Ginny, give him a chance. You're his best mate's little sister…you were always off limits."

"It wasn't just because I was off limits. To him I was just the little girl who sent him a singing valentine in his second year."

"Ginny…"

"Hermione! Enough! I am over Harry and I would rather not talk about this anymore!"

"Okay fine…but don't make sneaking out a regular occurrence, or I will have to report you!"

"Thanks Hermione! I owe you…BIG!"

"Meet me in the common room at 8 and I will bring you the cloak."

"Okay, I'll see you at 8!"

Ginny was very satisfied with her excuse and was happily skipping off to dinner when she realized she didn't know how to get into the restricted section of the library.

She groaned when she realized that she needed Malfoy's help. Ugh. She would deal with that after dinner, right now she was hungry.


	4. Where is the restiricted section?

**Okay Chapter 4! Yay! I'm sorry my chapters are incredibly short but I like to keep my updates close together.**

Draco was walking out of the dining hall when a pale arm swung out from behind a tapestry and yanked him behind.

"Oi Weasley! What the hell!"

"Shut up and listen! I need help!"

"Obviously. Would you like me to escort you to 's?"

"Listen you giant ferret!"

"Fine, fine what's your problem?"

"Idon'."

"WHAT? Spit it out Weaslette."

"I don't know how to get into the restricted section!"

Suddenly Draco burst into peals of laughter. "You…realize…that…himself…lives…in…the…restricted section?"

"Yes, but the golden trio never lets me come along."

"The irony in that is spectacular!"

"WILL YOU STOP YOUR BLOODY COMMENTS AND LISTEN!"

"Fine Ginny, meet me outside the library right before curfew. We can hide under Potter's invisibility cloak from there."

By the use of her first name Ginny knew Draco had given up. So she decided to be nice for once.

"Okay Draco…" she pointedly drew out his name.

**9 0'clock**

**Ginny's P.O.V**

Damn it. I had bumped my toe against that bloody suit of armor again. I could hear the metal clang echoing throughout the castle. I was thoroughly panicked so obliviously I was scared out of my skin when I hand clamped on my shoulder. I was about to scream when I heard his voice.

"Gotcha Weaslette!"

"Malfoy, you scared me half to death!"

"Who, did you think I was? Old Voldy himself?

"I wouldn't expect that from a death eater."

Suddenly his face clouded over and he scowled. Then he lifted his right sleeve and displayed a pale, bare arm. Ginny gently ran her fingers over the smooth skin.

"Draco…I'm sorry, I just…"

'Don't believe everything you read in the Potter Gazette."

I smiled and to my surprise he smiled back…not a smirk, a real smile.

"It's getting late we better go."

"Yeah c'mon get under the cloak."

**End Ginny's P.O.V **

Soon Ginny and Draco ran into the same problem that Ron, Harry and Hermione had run into so many times, they couldn't fit under the cloak and walk comfortably.

"Ouch Draco! You're stepping on my feet!

"Well, sorry but I can't stand properly."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm 6ft and you're the size of a Christmas elf!"

"Hmph! I am not that short!"

"How can your idiotic brother be so bloody tall, when you're so short?"

"Oh stop you complains!"

"OUCH! DRACO PUT ME DOWN!"

"No this is much more comfortable than walking behind you!"

Draco was carrying her bridal style, still crouched over so tips of the invisibility cloak brushed the ground. It was quite an interesting sight. Ginny had eventually stopped kicking and screaming, and had turned to pouting.

"Well, Queen Ginny we have arrived!" He said shrugging the cloak off.

What neither of them saw however was Peeves sneaking up behind them. Draco was still holding Ginny when they both turned around hearing laughter behind them.

"_Looky, looky! It's Malfoy and the littlest Weasley! Tut. Tut. Sneaking around after hours are we? Secret Lovers? Ooohhh! Scandalous! A Gryffindor and a Slytherien."_

"Peeves! If you don't want Moaning Myrtle to become your girlfriend then I suggest you make your self scarce! And don't tell anybody what you have seen here tonight!" Draco roared.

Peeves zoomed off faster than a ferret from a weasel.

"Well that was interesting."

"Well, what did you expect? It's Peeves.

"We should get going…"

"Yes, we should! C'mon"

They crept into the library and Draco led them to the restricted section. Draco was reaching for the handle when Ginny interjected.

"Are you sure an alarm won't go off?"

"An alarm? You're joking right? Mme Pince believes far too much in her precious system to put up alarms!"

"Fine but if an alarm goes off it's your fault!"

Draco sighed and turned the knob, the silence continued. Ginny let out a deep breath and followed him in.

"So, what book do we need?"

"_Moste Potente Potions__"_

_"Found it!"_

_**Okay End of Chapter 4!  
**_

_**Chapter 5 will be up soon…**_

_**Keep reviewing! Virtual cake for all!  
**_

_**U guys are the best!**_


	5. A month!

**Hey guys!**

**My chapters are getting longer! But that also means I will be stopping with my daily updates! I luv u guys! And sorry in advance to Harry fans but this is the chapter where Harry becomes a jealous ass.**

**K, I am going to stop blabbing now and let u read the chapter!**

"**Y ahora presenta el capítulo cinco !"**

Chapter 5

Ginny sprinted to where Draco was standing to look at the book.

She groaned, "Malfoy you IDOT! This is a book on ancient runes!"

Then she grabbed the book and whacked him over the head.*

"OW! What is with you and hitting me! I am going to have a lot of bruises in the morning!"

"Aww, poor ickle Malfoy!"

"Shut up! I think I can hear somebody…"

That when she heard the thumping coming towards them.

"Quick grab the book!"

"Where is it"

"Check under 'p'"

"Found it!"

"Good! Let's get out of here"

"Fine, let's go"

Draco then proceeded to swing her into his arms and throw the invisibility over them both. Just as he did Mme. Pince flew into the library "WHO IS IN MY SACRED LIBRARY!"

As she stepped into library, Draco bolted out the door with Ginny in his arms.

When they reached the main hallway, they took off the invisibility cloak and staggered on the floor laughing their heads off.

"I…think…the…woman …lives in that library"

"Did you see the look on her face!"

Gasping for air, lying on the floor they slowly stood up. Draco was still holding her very close.

"OH MY GOD! THE BOOK! WHERE IS TH E BOOK?"

"Jeez Gin, clam down! It's right here." He said holding up the book.

"Wait, you called me Gin."

"Yeah, I like that." He whispered, then he kissed her forehead and walked toward the slytherin dorms.

Ginny stared at him for a minute before walking to her own common room.

**The next morning **

Ginny was sitting at breakfast eating her toast when Hermione came in with a book in tow.

"Ginny, are you alright? You didn't stay out too late last night did you? You look exhausted." She asked.

"No, I'm fine. I just-

Ginny didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Ron came storming in with an infuriated expression on his face.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! Harry just heard from Peeves that you were sneaking around with a BOY last night!"

Everyone looked up when Ron stormed in but quickly returned back to their conversations; Weasley family showdowns were regular occurrences. The only person still watching was Draco Malfoy. Ginny averted her gaze from Ron toward the Slytherin table; her eyes fell on Draco who was silently laughing his head off. Ginny sent him a death glare which he happily returned with his trademark smirk. "GINNY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT! Are you staring at HIM? Who is he, a Ravenclaw? A Hufflepuff? No way in Hell is he a Slytherin!"

"Ron! For God's sake! I am not a child. I am not seeing anybody, and even if I was, it is none of your business! And tell Harry it's none of his damn business either!" Then she stormed out but not before shooting Draco a meet me outside look. He waited about five seconds before standing up and leaving after her.

"My brother is a HUGE, overprotective narcissistic IDOT! Ugh, I am just so frustrated with him! He thinks I am still that 11 year old girl who is just a piece of dust on Harry Potter's robes.

"Gin, calm down! Don't worry you'll get revenge after we brew the polyjuice. Which, we should probably get started on since it will take a month.

"A MONTH? I can't wait that long! Can't we go and start now? It's Saturday and a Hogsmede Weekend so we can buy supplies."

"Patience is a virtue Gin…"

"Thank you oh great Merlin!"

"Ha! Ha! Fine let's go!"

**Draco's P.O.V**

Ginny dragged me halfway across the village toward the potion supply store.

God, she looks so cute when she's all flustered and excited…Merlin! Did I just think that…no! no! no! I don't like her!

**End Draco's P.O.V**

Ginny threw Draco out of his argument with himself when she pulled the list out of his pocket herself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"You were enthralled in some sort of argument with yourself, I tried getting your attention but you weren't listening. So I decided to get the list myself!"

"But the list was in my lower inner cloak pocket!"

"So…."

"It's right next to…"

"I have 6 older brothers Draco! I am well aware to what is down there!"

"Can we forget this conversation ever happened and move on!"

"Is little Malfoy uncomfortable?"

"Sod off! Let's just go inside!"

Ginny giggled and followed him inside. She read the list of ingredients as Draco picked them off the shelves

ingredients:  
lacewing flies stewed 21 days,  
leeches,  
powdered bicorn horn,  
knotgrass,  
fluxweed picked at full moon,  
shredded boomslang skin,  
a bit of who one wants to turn into

They had retrieved everything except the fluxweed and the bit of who you want to turn into. When they had reached the front counter and the items had been rung up Ginny paled at the price. Draco seeing Ginny expression sung an arm around her and pulled out his wallet to pay for the bill; but Ginny stopped him. "No, Draco this was my idea. I want to pay."

"Gin, I have plenty of money to spare. Please, let me buy the ingredients."

"Fine! But I'm buying lunch."

"You got yourself a deal Weasley!"

Draco paid for the ingredients and they walked out of the store, Draco' arm still around Ginny. Little did they know Harry was standing behind the cauldrons the watching them the entire time.

**K, this is chapter 5!**

**Yay! I decided to leave you guys on a mini cliffie.**

***Bonus points to who can guess who originally did that in the books.**

Nächstes Update kommt bald!


	6. In cahoots

**Hey!  
**

**So, here is chapter 6!**

**Draco and Ginny's relationship is beginning and Harry is becoming more and more jealous! And don't worry, a lot of angry Ron to come!**

**Also special thanks to**** miss amulet angel potter**! **you are the best fan a girl could ask for!**

**Presenting ch6!**

Chapter 6

Draco and Ginny headed toward to the _Three Broomsticks_ to grab Ginny's promised lunch; with Harry still creeping behind. They stepped into the warm pub and settled into a secluded booth; Harry slid into an adjacent booth and watched as Draco ordered two Butterbeers and scones. Ginny was laughing at something he said as the food and drinks arrived; Harry ordered a Butterbeer and watched their animated discussion.

**Harry's P.O.V**

How could she go out with HIM! That git everyone knew she was supposed to be mine! How could she, Ron would be furious! I should slip him a canary crème…

**End Harry's P.O.V**

Ginny and Draco slipped out of the pub and into the freezing cold weather. Harry had stopped following them and headed to Weasley's wizard wheezes to buy some revenge for Draco. Ginny had pulled Draco into Honeydukes and was running around like a young child, drinking in everything in sight. She was happily prancing in front of the chocolate frogs until she bumped into Pansy Parkinson.

"Weaslette! Watch it!" She screeched in her hideous voice. Suddenly she saw Draco

wildly gesturing for Ginny to get away. "WHAT EVIL SPELL HAVE YOU PUT ON MY DRAKIE-POO! TAKE IT OF! TAKE IT OFF!" She began to yank at Ginny's long red tresses. That is when Draco decided to put an end to the madness, "PARKINSON! GET OFF HER THIS INSTANT!" he boomed. Pansy immediately jumped off Ginny; "But Drakkie…you're my boyfriend!" she whined. "You were never my girlfriend you crazy freak! And NEVER call me Drakkie again!" He calmly stated. "Fine, be that way! But Draco Malfoy, You will rue the day! RUE IT!*

Pansy stormed off and bumped into none other than…Harry Potter. "What it Pot-head!" she shrieked. "It was your fault Pug-face!" He spat. "Oh shut up! And by the way, did you know your little weasel girlfriend is running around with MY Drakkie!" She retaliated. "I know! I am currently in the process of getting revenge…" He replied.

"I…WANT..IN!" She screeched, her pug-like face twisting into a hideous smile.

**OOHHH! Cliffie!**

**Harry is in cahoots with Pansy…Jealous scorned lovers!**

***Can anyone guess what Nick T.V show I got this like from?**

**K, so I hope U guys like this chapter. I know it was incredibly short but I wanted to update soon and I have a major case of writer's block…**

** If u have any suggestions, just review me and I will try to incorporate it.**

**p.s- I don't do slash fics or Draco/Ginny/Blaise fics (they kinda gross me out) so don't bothet suggesting anything of the such.**

**THANKS!,**

**LUV,**

**Harrypotter202abc**


	7. The Wizard if Oz

**Hey!**

**It's chapter 7!**

**Hope u like it!**

Chapter 7

"Wow! Ginny I'm sorry I didn't know she would react like that!"

"Oh no, Draco it's fine! It's not your fault!"

"But I was the reason she was mad!"

"By the way…DRAKKIE!"

"Shut up!"

"I like it! I think I'm going to call you that from now on!"

"Gin…"

"Yes Drakkie?"

"STOP IT!"

"What? Is something bothering you Drakkie?"

"Humph!"

"Aaawww is ikle Drakkie angry?"

"Oh! Look, it's Pot-head and the Giant Weasel!"

Ginny immediately spun around and searched the area panicked"

"THAT WAS SO NOT FUNNY!"

He bur out laughing, "You…should've… seen… your …face!"

"Oh shut up Drakkie!"

"Oh, you are gonna pay for that!" He screamed chasing after her. Suddenly they were chasing each other wildly in the snow before collapsing into the cold wet ground, gripping their sides laughing hysterically.

"We probably look insane!"

"I'll bet you 10 galleons that you look more ridiculous!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Totally Drakkie!"

"Okay the horse is dead! It has died of exhaustion! Leave it alone, it has nothing more to give!"

"Nice analogy! A little graphic…but still good."

"Aren't I totally genius?"

"Yes oh powerful Draco! Less intellectual beings bow down at your feet!"

"Funny Queen Ginny, real funny!"

Their joking banter continued the entire way back to the castle.

Once they had reached the entrance Draco had a sudden impulse to hug her but Ginny beat him to it. Draco was surprised at first but soon softened and wrapped his arms around her burrowing his face into her hair. They stood there just breathing in each other until once again Peeves ruined the moment.

"Tut. Tut. Weasley and Malfoy, you shouldn't be making these public affections a regular occurrence! Before you know it the entire school will know! Especially Pot-head and that hideous pug-faced girl! Peeves cackled before speeding around the corner.

"UUUUHHH! Peeves! I am going to kill that little ass!"

"Forget him! Who cares!"

"Bye Gin" He said with a smile.

"Bye Draco, I'll see you tomorrow. In the room of requirement?"

"After lunch?"

"During."

"I'll bring food; knowing you, you'll forget and we'll starve."

"HA, HA very funny and oh, I almost forgot! Holidays start Monday so we can stay out as late as necessary."

Ginny smiled as she walked towards her dorm, It was then she decided that she would stay home for the holidays; They has a lot of work to do if this was going to get done anytime soon. **(A/N in case you were wondering the story takes place during Ginny's 5th year and Draco's 6****th**** year. Draco's "assignment" never happened and Ginny/Harry never happened)**

**The next Day**

Ginny woke up lazily and looked a clock, it read 11:45! "OH DAMN IT! I am supposed to meet Draco for lunch in 15 minutes!" Running fifteen minutes late Ginny skid to a halt in front of the room of requirement.

"Well, Well, Well Queen Ginny has arrived, fashionably late…" Draco said popping out from behind a tapestry, scaring Ginny half to death in the process.

"OH MY GOD! You scared me so badly! Don't ever creep up on me like that!"

"Fine, Fine let's get inside…"

"Okay, _We need a place to plan, we need a place to plan."_

"Jeez Weasley , you sound like Dorothy all you need to do is click your heels!"

"Oh my god! Did DRACO MALFOY just quote a muggle movie?"

"Shut it! Blaise the Movie addict made me sit through it; it was the most painful two hours of my life!"

"Likely story…"

"Whatever let's just go inside!"

They opened the door to reveal a cozy looking room with a large couch, a fire place, a big table and even a connected bathroom finished off with pale blue walls.

"Not bad!"

"Coming from you that's not bad!"

"Let get to work…"

They summoned a caldron and began to mix supplies.

Close to five hours later they had collapsed exhausted onto the couch…

"I…can't…move!"

"I'm so tired…I can even lift my arms."

"I know the feeling."

"uuuhhh!"

"Are you staying here for the holidays?"

"Yup, I just want a drama free relaxing Christmas."

"I am staying too, my father is getting worse."

"How could that horrid man get worse?"

"Believe me he has!"

"I'm sorry, Draco I know this is a sore topic" She said stroking his hair.

"No, really this doesn't bother me"

"Fine…"

"Ginny…Gggiiinnnyyy?" Ginny had fallen asleep and burrowed herself into his chest. He decided to just roll with the punches and rest his chin on her head. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep too.

**K,**

**So another short chapter!**

**Hope you like it 3**

"


	8. Pansy and her pea sized brain

**Hi,**

**Thanks for all your amazing reviews! **

**Your encouragement has really helped and your constructive criticism has improved my writing.**

**I think there will be around 4 more chapters before the end, not including an epilogue (C'mon! Who doesn't love a good Epilogue?) **

**As per request there will be more Draco/Ginny romance action going on!**

**Okay! Presenting chapter 8!**

**TA-DA! ; )**

Chapter 8

Draco woke up with a crick in his neck and a sore back, groggy and disoriented he suddenly realized that there was something heavy weighing down on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw a mop of red hair; he pushed away the mop to reveal Ginny's small and delicate features. He ran his fingers delicately over her soft freckles and she stirred burrowing her face deeper into his chest. It was only then Draco realized that they were lying on the cold, hard stone floor. He smiled down at Ginny and realized he didn't mind too much, although his feelings toward her were beginning to scare him. He decided to leave those matters for another time and fell back asleep cradling Ginny close to his body.

**Meanwhile in the kitchens…**

"Potter you idiot! Do want to be locked up in Azkaban for the rest of your life? You can't MURDER anybody!"

"Well Parkinson! It wasn't my idea to shave their heads in the middle of the night!"

"Well, why wouldn't that work! I could shave Ginny's and you could shave Draco's!"

"And how exactly am I "THE BOY WHO LIVED!" going to get into the SLYTHERIN dorms and vise versa!"

"POLYJUICE YOU FOOL!"

"Well, you don't have much academic potential and I am ghastly at potions!"

"HEY! I AM NOT A BIMBO!"

This relentless fighting went on for hour and it got them absolutely nowhere.

During this ridiculous "planning session" Ginny had woken and was quite surprised to find that she was lying on top of Draco Malfoy; but she had grown accustomed to it and had come to the conclusion that he looked angelic while he slept. Draco got the feeling that he was being watched and his eyes fluttered open, he smiled when he realized Ginny was staring at him. She blushed a deep shade of red and quickly rolled off him,

"I'm sorry! Your back must be killing you!"

"No, really my back's fine! But I do have a horrible crick in my neck."

"Here, let me rub it for you!"

Ginny sat behind him and began kneading his neck, she could hear his joints crack ever time she rubbed his shoulders.

"Okay, I think I got all the cricks out!"

"Thanks…" Draco turned to face her and their eyes locked. Instinctively she leaned in closer, he did the same and just as their lips were almost touching they heard a loud crash out side and jumped apart.

"Come on!" Draco said pulling Ginny behind the curtains. Just as they had slipped behind the curtains; none other than Harry and Pansy barged into the room screaming at each other.

"Potter!"

"What now your voice is getting quite irritating."

"Oh shut it you're no teenage dream either!"

Draco was turning red from trying to withhold his snickering and Ginny's jaw was on the floor.

"Is Potter secretly dating Parkinson?"

"I don't know? This is hilarious."

"Yes, our throw-aways have found each other!"

Ginny snorted and Draco slapped his hand over her mouth!

"Potter did you hear that?"

"I think your pea sized brain has finally fallen out of your ear!" Draco snickered upon hearing this comment and it was Ginny's turn to slap her hand over his mouth.

"If you're just going to keep insulting me, then I'm going to leave!"

"Pansy wait! Do you want the get revenge on Ginny and Malfoy or not!"

Draco and Ginny were ready to explode when they heard this news. Draco was gesturing at the pair from behind the curtain like a madman.

"We can finish later! I am done here!" and with that, she stormed out of the room leaving the scent of her overwhelming perfume behind.

Harry sighed and muttered to himself upon her exit. Then he too stormed out of the room.

**Okay,**

**So I am going to end it there! **

**Keep reading! You guys are amazing this story has received 911 hits!**

**Look out for the next chapter!**

**Love,**

**Harrypotter202abc**


	9. There's an owl on Draco's head!

**Hi,**

**So this is chapter nine! YAY!**

**I also wanted to forewarn any Pansy fans (**_If any actually exist…)_ **that Pansy is whiny and kinda-bitchy throughout the story. (**_She really bugs me…although that might be because she dated Draco and kept him away from Ginny!) _

**Otherwise I hope you like it…**

**Oh! P.s, **

**I snuck in a little ****Nigahiga ****reference. Kudos to anybody who catches it! **_Bieber blast! HA!_

**Chapter nine**

Ginny woke up on Christmas Eve and decided staying back was the best idea ever. She stretched and got ready to go down for breakfast; grabbing Draco's present off her bedside table as she went. When she got to the dining hall she noticed that 3 of the 4 tables had been removed and there was only one long table sitting in the middle of the great hall. Ginny decided to take her chances and went to sit next to Draco.

"G'morning!"

"Morning!"

"Happy early Christmas!" Ginny said. Handing Draco his present.

"Aw Gin, you shouldn't have gotten me anything."

"Just open it!"

Draco ripped open the bright red paper and revealed a book on Dragons.

"Oh, thank you! Oh and don't worry your present is coming tomorrow!"

"YAY! DRACO! THE MAIL IS HERE!"

An owl that looked ready to die flew through the window and dropped a bright red envelope on Ginny's plate; then promptly landed on Draco's head

"OUCH! Bloody owl! Get of me!" Ginny offered Errol a piece of toast and he flew out the window. Only then did Ginny look down at her plate and relized what the dreaded piece of paper was.

"Oh, no! Mum did not do this! I can't believe her!"

"Is that what I think it is!"

Suddenly the envelope levitated and began screeching in 's voice.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK WHEN YOU DIDN'T GET OFF THE TRAIN! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAVE BEEN MORE IMPORTANT THAN SPENDING TIME WITH YOUR FAMILY! EVEN PERCY CAME HOME! EXPECT TO BE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE OVER EASTER!" Then the envelope blew a raspberry and burst into flames. Ginny blushed, she could feel all the eyes on her; seeing her misery Draco pulled her up and led her out of the room.

**Okay,**

**That was an incredibly short filler chapter, I have always loved the concept of howlers and wanted to include one in the story.**

**Don't worry there will be more xmas break info in the next chappie! 3**


	10. Toads, Dungeons and Best Friends

**Hey guys!**

**K so here is chapter 10!**

**YAY!**

**Thank You guys for sticking with me and my story!**

**Best fans ever!**

**K so here is chapter 10!**

Chapter 10

"A HOWLER! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! RON IS THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO GET HOWLERS! NOT ME, I'M THE GOOD ONE!"

"If you're the good one I feel sorry for your mother!"

"You're not helping!"

"Just stating the facts!"

"Since when are you Hermione!"

"Hey, I take that to heart!"

"Well, you just used her catch phrase!"

"Remind me never to say that ever again."

"She's no so bad once you get to know her. Better than Harry anyway!"

"Can you believe that he is in cahoots with Pansy! And they're planning against us!"

"Okay first, never say cahoots again! And second, I know who would have thought. Maybe they'll fall in love and leave us alone!"

"Doubt it!"

"You never know. Matters of the heart aren't a science! Oh my god! I just realized, how are we going to get Harry and Hermione's hair without them knowing?"

"Gin, I think we have to let Granger in on the plan!"

"I think so too, we obviously can't tell Harry."

"WAIT DID WE JUST AGREE ON SOMETHING!"

"OH MY! WE DID, YAY!"

Then Ginny flung herself into Draco arms, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe making friends with a Malfoy wasn't such a bad idea!"

"Yes, minus the moodiness making friends with a Weasley wasn't such a bad idea either."

"I AM NOT MOODY!"

"Ahem, I believe you just contradicted yourself."

"I liked you better when you were Hermione!"

"Speaking of Granger, are we telling her or not?"

"I think we don't have a choice, Do you think she'll be too mad?"

"Maybe a little bit by not too much."

"Okay problem number 2, Now that Pansy and Potter are using the room of requirement where do we plan?"

"Good question…"

"All the Slytherins have gone home for the holidays so we could practice there for the next two weeks."

"What! IN Slytherin common room?"

"No Ginny outside! Of course inside the common room"

"Are you sure all of them are gone? Because if one of them catches me in there they will eat me alive."

"Don't be afraid, I'm nice aren't I?"

"Only to me…"

"See? I can be nice when I want to be!"

"Fine! But if Crabbe and Goyle eat me for an afternoon snack, I WILL come back to haunt you!"

"If they eat you, I will Heimlich you back up!"

"Yuck!"

"What how else could I get you back up?"

"Hello Draco! You're a wizard!"

"And what spell would I use… Regurgitateus Ginnyus Upus?"

"You know just because you put a –us on the end of something doesn't make it Latin?"

"I know I speak Latin! But what is Latin for 'Hey spit my best friend up, you giant toad.'" Realizing that he had just called her his best friend he blushed a deep red.

"Well if Ron was trying to eat you I would say whatever 'Spit out my best friend, your idiot of a brother' is in Spanish. And **before you correct me I really don't want to know !**

Both of them smiled at their mutual silent agreement to be best friends.

'How should I know!"

"We can look it up when we reach the dungeons!"

Ginny wimpered.

**Okay so what do you think?**

**Sorry it was mostly dialogue but I wanted to show how much their relationship has progressed.**

**Next chapter Ginny goes to the dungeons!**

**Bye!**

**Luv,**

**Harrypotter202abc**


	11. Louis? or Draco?

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating! I got grounded and my computer got taken away.**

**That was the longest 3 days of my life!**

**I just want to thank all of the people who have reviewed, alerted and added my story to favorites.**

**Special shout-out to ****Missamuletangelpotter, Abby, Firewitch and Lilly for correcting my mistake about the dark mark!**

**Shout out to all my homies! (K, that sounded stupid…I am probably the farthest thing from gangsta ever, considering I am a preppy-nerd.) **

**On a side note, I like to make references…most of which don't make sense to anyone but me…So don't feel bad if you don't get them! But serious props to anyone that does.**

**I like to babble. But I think I have filled my quota for the month.**

**So, without further ado…**

**PRESENTING CHAPTER 11!**

Chapter 11

"Draco Malfoy! Put me down!" Ginny was wildly flailing in Draco's arms while he was trying to carry her in. He had given up on getting her to walk, when she had clung to a suit of armor and drawn up quite a racket.

"No! If you refuse to walk then I will just have to carry you!"

"De-ja-vu much? All we need now is for Peeves to appear and tell us how adorable we are!"

Right on cue Peeves appeared "Did somebody call my name!"

"Get lost Peeves!"

"Well, well, well you two really have to stop sneaking around...or I will have to tell your brother, Weasley."

Suddenly Draco growled and lunged at Peeves and Peeves zoomed out faster than you could say "Harry Potter".

"That should take care of the little bugger for a while."

"Hopefully!"

"Forget the ass! We have ARRIVED!"

"AAHH! No I don't wanna go in!"

"It's not that bad! Plus it's empty!"

"Fine! Let's just get this over with!"

Ginny stepped inside and realized that the place wasn't half bad. There were several overstuffed couches and chairs, a large fireplace and two grand corridors leading to dorms.

"I'm going to get my potion supplies from my room. I'll be back."

"K." Ginny settled on one of the couches in front of the fire and had just picked up a quiddich magazine when she heard a shout from upstairs.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Ginny raced upstairs and found Draco frowning at a muggle poster of a blondish-brown haired boy wearing a purple sweatshirt and a baseball cap.

"I have told Blaise a million times to stop posting his muggle posters all over the place!"

"Oh, I know that singer…he's a muggle bloke Lavender is obsessed with; Bie- something, Bielieber, Bietier…"

"Bieber." Draco finished.

He then strode toward the poster and began to yank it off the wall. "Damn it! That idiot put a sticking charm on it!"

"Here let me help you!"

Both of them yanked until they collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Damn it! I just convinced him to get rid of his Miley- something poster! And now he gets this!"

"Blaise sounds a lot like my Hollywood obsessed roommate Lavender."

"Blaise is very obsessed with Hollywood. Did I tell you that, he made me watch _The Wizard of Oz?"_

"I can't picture you watching Glenda the Good witch and her munchkins dancing around."

"Yes, hard to believe! And _the wizard of Oz _was the best of it! I've seen _Anna and the King _five times!"

"Well I've seen it seven, I love that little boy Louis, you know…Anna's son? I think he's so adorable!"

"Blaise thinks I look like him."

"You know, now that I think about it…YOU DO! In fact the resemblance is uncanny!"

"Are you going to start calling me Louis now?"

"Of course not!"

"Wait, if you think Lois is adorable, then you think I'm adorable!"

"Adorable like a puppy. Do you wanna be my puppy Draco?"

"Depends…"

"On what…"

"On your reaction to…THIS!" Draco lunged at her and began tickling her.

"FINE…FINE…FINE!"

"Okay, we need so start working."

"Fine get you potions kit."

Draco took out his potions kit, and they both went out to the common room.

About an hour later the entire potion was complete with the exception of the hairs.

"We have no choice…We have to tell Granger. C'mon Gin, she won't be THAT mad."

"yyyyyeeeeeeesssss she will!"

**DA-DA-DA-DUH!**

**K, so that is the end of the chapter.**

**If anyone has seen **_**Anna and the King, **_**you know that Tom Felton plays Louis! So, I thought it would be cute if it was Ginny/Draco's favorite movie!**

**P.s. no offence to Justin Bieber fans! Or Miley Cyrus fans!**

**Bye-bye,**

**HarryPotter202abc**


	12. Game Over!

**Hello!**

**As per request this will be a fluffy chapter!**

**Also I just wanna say HI to my friends Padma Patil and Alica Spinnet (You two better figure out that I am talking about you!)**

**For once I am going to leave a short author's note and continue on with the story…**

Chapter 12

Ginny tentatively stepped into the Gryffindor girls dorms and softly knocked on Hermione's door.

"Who is it?"

"Mione? It's me…Ginny."

"Oh! Hi Ginny! Come on in, it's unlocked."

Ginny opened the door and saw Hermione sitting on her bed surrounded by huge books.

"What are you doing? And if you say 'just some light reading' I will faint."

"THIS, for my D.A.D.A paper on mermaids."

"okay…"

"Did you need something Gin?"

"Yeah…but Mione' you have to promise no to get mad."

"Ginny? What did you do?"

"It involves Malfoy…"

"MALFOY! GINNY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! YOU AREN'T DATING THE ASS ARE YOU? THAT LITTLE FERRET…"

"Good Lord Hermione! Calm down. This is a plan to get back at Ron and Draco is involved."

"You're calling him Draco now? Gin, Malfoy isn't a good guy…"

"You don't even know him! He's great, funny, smart and unlike anyone else around here…HE ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT ME! And guess what? I LOVE HIM!" Then Ginny ran out of the room and sank to the ground.

_I can't love Draco. He's just my friend. My best friend, how can I be in love with him. THIS wasn't supposed to happen! Mum is going to kill me!_

_NO! NO! NO!_

Confused and even more upset Ginny ran to the only person she could completely trust.

Draco was pacing outside near the Black lake when a red eyed, mussed Ginny came flying towards him.

"She was so mad! She sounded like RON, going on and on about how you're not a good guy and that I shouldn't trust you! I told her it was all crap and then I said I L-"

"You said what Gin?"

"Never mind it's not important."

"Gin…it is important, I can tell!"

"Draco really. Forget it!"

"Fine, Fine."

"So what are we going to now? Granger hates me and we cannot get Harry or Pansy's hair!"

"Draco! I'm brilliant!"

"What!"

"We can put a garbage bag over Harry's head to confuse him and then we can pluck one of his hairs out."

"Or…We can just use a confundus charm!"

"But…the trash bag makes it so much more fun!"

"And then we can get arrested for suffocating him!"

"I wasn't planning on suffocating him!"

"Ok, fine it was a bad idea but still!"

**Meanwhile…**

"Did you hear that, they are planning on putting a garbage bag on my head!"

"Shut up Potter! I can't hear!"

"Shut up yourself Parkinson!"

"No, they're planning on putting a confundus charm on us!"

"Wait why do they need our hair?"

"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"What Potter!"

"I just figure out how to outsmart Ginny and Malfoy!"

"WHAT! How?"

"We beat them at their own game!"

"WAIT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THEIR GAM E?"

"Their game is Polyjuice!"

**DA-DA-DA-DA!  
**

**Did anyone catch the subtle ****Office **** reference about the garbage bag?**

**Anyways, I just saw The Deathly Hallows and it was amazing! Best movie yet! Anyone who hasn't seen it yet totally should! And as a bonus MALFOY LOOKS REALLY HOT! LIKE REALLY HOT! 3**

**YAY!**

**Peace, love, Malfoy!**

**Harrypotter202abc**


	13. Temper Love

**Hi,**

**Okay so I have decided to make Harry/Pansy like Team Rocket from Pokémon. You know…Constant fighting, yelling and scheming. **

**And yes I know I previously hinted that it would be Harry and Hermione in the polyjuice but I figured Pansy would be more interesting plot twist!**

**P.s **

**Anybody who catches a reference will win an (Imaginary) Prize!**

Chapter 13

"POTTER! You better explain what is going on because I am totally confused!"

"When are you not confused?"

"Shut up and answer my question!"

"Do you really not get it?"

"I already told you that Potter!"

"God, you are thick"

"You should be the last one talking numbskull!"

"Draco and Ginny are planning to use Polyjuice to turn into us!"

"But why?"

"They are going to try and humiliate us in front of everyone!"

"By doing what?"

Harry did a double take and whispered in Pansy's ear. Pansy's eyes widened and she shot up and tried to storm off, but her exit was ruined when she tripped over her massive heels and fell on her butt.

"_I can't believe him! That arrogant, mindless, inconsiderate, frat-boy, butt faced miscreant!"_

Meanwhile Harry was rolling on the floor laughing his head off muttering to himself _"That girl is a piece of work!"_ He was so preoccupied he didn't notice Ron walking up behind him.

"Harry? What are you doing? Is that Pansy sitting on her butt in the corner talking to herself?" Hermione came up behind him and took in the scene in front of her.

"The entire world has gone mad! What is with you people sneaking around with a bunch of smarmy gits!" Then with one exasperated sigh she turned on her heel and went to continue her D.A.D.A essay.

Ron bent over to help Harry up. "I think all that reading has finally gotten to her."

Harry smiled and gratefully took the helping hand. He stood and brushed himself off, blushing a bright crimson from being caught talking to Pansy

While this whole mess was going over Ginny and Draco were planning their hair heist.

"What if we take him to the black lake and blindfold him and then pluck his hair and push him in!"

"Again with the prison!"

"Fine, if your so brilliant than you come up with something!"

"Temper love."

Ginny smiled and was metally screaming "_OH MY GOD! He called me love! Maybe he likes me too…"_

Meanwhile Draco was mentally kicking himself "_God! What have I done, I just told her I love her! She doesn't feel the same way, why would she? She is kind and smart and sweet and I am me, king of emotional baggage!"_

After a long pause Ginny broke the awkward silence "By George I think I've got it! We can put a glamour spell on both of us and sneak up behind them!"

"Wait! Who's George?"

"My older brother. I'm sure you've met him, he's one of the twins…they own Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley!"

"Oh yes! I remember, they are much more tolerable the Weasel king. Good for a laugh, they played that prank on the insufferable Umbridge woman."

"Yes, Hermione was furious because it was during O.; she believes it's the reason she didn't get all Outstandings."

"Trust Granger…But what does George have to do with a Glamour spell?"

"Nothing it's a muggle saying."

"I hate muggle sayings! I never understand them."

"I wonder why…"

"Are you insinuating that I am stupid?"

"hhhmmm?"

"OK, you were saying something about a Glamour spell?"

"Yes! We change appearances!"

"Okay…but do you know how?"

"Meet me in the library before dinner. We can grab some books and read them in the kitchen."

"K, see you at seven!"

"See ya!"

Ginny walked back to her dorm with a ridiculous smile plastered on her face. What Ginny didn't know however was that Pansy was in the common room planning with Harry. When she reached the portrait the Fat lady did the most peculiar thing…she dashed away. She returned a few moments later and Ginny gave the password to her, before stepping into the common room. Once inside she found a disheveled looking Harry sitting on the couch.

"Harry? What have you been doing? You look terrible."

"Aw, thanks Gin!"

"Never mind. The fat lady did the oddest thing, she just ran off and returned a few moments later."

Harry's eyes nervously flitted around the room before he ran his finger through his hair a gave out a shaky laugh.

"Right… well I gonna go now!"

"Buh-bye"

"Bye."

"_Well that as weird wasn't it?"_ Ginny thought to herself.

**K,**

**I'm gonna end the chapter here. I wanna say thanks to the best fan ever, ****MissamluetangelPotter****! I just wanted to say thanks for you amazing reviews.**

**So, I wanted to show Draco's feeling a little more in this chapter, I hope I did an okay job…**

**Love always,**

**Harrypotter202abc**


	14. Operation Calf Muscle Love

**K,**

**So I know that this chapter has a weird title, but it's a crazy inside joke that would take forever to explain. But if **_**Alica Spinnet **_**is reading…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**So, moving on…**

**I hope you like this chapter! I want to include Draco but I'm not sure how...Considering this story is supposed to be from Ginny's perspective.**

**Presenting Chapter 14!**

Chapter 14

"Draco, where were you? I'm the one who's supposed to be always late!"

"Sorry, I sprained my calf in Quiddich practice."

"Ouch! Does it hurt?"

"Not too badly…"

"Come here and sit down." Ginny scooted over and patted the spot next to her. Draco thankfully obliged and swung his feet to rest on Ginny's lap.

"Ok, so I was thinking the other day and I realized that we need a name for this operation."

"Why?"

"Because we can't keep going around calling this _Operation: Turn Ron puce by using Polyjuice to turn into Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter_"

Ginny started to absently run her fingers up and down Draco's injured calf. Draco smiled gratefully.

"Well what do we call it?"

"How should I know!"

"Gin, you're more random than I am."

"I am going to take that as a complement and move on."

"Well…"

Suddenly a maniacal grin spread across Ginny's delicate features.

"We will call it; _Operation: Calf Muscle Love_!"

"WHAT! GINNY NO!"

"Too late, you left naming up to me and that is what we're calling it!"

"Gin…"

"No whining! The name is final…"

"You should've been a Slytherin!"

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Both…"

"I guess from you it should be a compliment."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ahem, Slytherin price."

"Where does that come from?"

"How should I know? That's what the golden trio said…"

"Well if the golden trio said it then it must be true!"

"To everyone else their word is gospel!"

"Well we're not everyone else, are we?"

"No…We are far superior to the average person!"

"Everyone at this school it far superior to the average person! WE are far more superior to the average WIZARD!"

"Well same difference!"

"Believe what you want to believe…"

"You and that stupid high horse!"

"Insult me all you want…but leave my horse alone!"

"Fine, but only because it's utterly adorable!"

"It is not adorable it is gallant and handsome!"

"Suddenly I am picturing you as that idiotic knight with the fat pony, that filled in for the Fat lady in my second year!"

"The one outside the divination classroom?"

"The one and only! The idiot kept changing the password, it drove poor Neville crazy!"

"Somehow I find that easy to believe!"

"Neville is brilliant!"

"Well, well, well Ginny Longbottom…has a nice ring to it."

"Shut up! Draco Parkinson!"

"Why would I be the one to change my last name?"

"Knowing Pansy she'd make you change it…"

"Ugh, just the thought sends shivers up my spine!"

"Well, I not exactly too happy with Neville over here either!"

"I thought he was, how did you say it…Brilliant?"

"Shut it wise guy!"

"Well isn't somebody snippy when they are hungry?"

"Well, I am famished."

"Well good thing I brought food!"

"Draco, we're in the kitchens…we're surrounded by food!"

"Good, because I didn't bring any!"

**Hi,**

**Yes I know, that was a useless fluffy chapter!  
**

**But I needed some fluff!**

**More informative chappies to come!**

**Luv always,**

**Harrypotter202abc**


	15. The Fat lady sings!

**Hey guys,**

**Okay I know I haven't updated in a while but Homework is getting insane,**

**Well, here we go… chapter 15!  
**

Chapter 15

"Pansy, I really don't think this is going to work!"

"Stop complaining! Of course it is going to work!"

"Pansy…"

"Harry…"

"Ginny almost caught us last time! If I hadn't have told the fat lady that she was the most amazing singer I have heard, she would have snitched!"

"Well, that was a lie if I've ever seen one! And I am a Slytherin so that's saying something!"

"Yes, we just tell her she is good to boost her ego."

"Well how Gryffindor of you!"

"I'll just take that as a compliment."

"Take it however you want!"

"We need to get to work!"

"Changing the subject Potter!"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Fine let's get on with it then!"

"Okay!"

Then Pansy and Harry walked into the great hall and stood right inside the door, ignoring the horrified whispers. Then, they both leaned in and began to snog in the middle of the great hall,

horrified Ginny and Draco's eyes met with their jaws were hanging down. Draco shot her a "We need to meet in the kitchen NOW!" look and Ginny nodded vigorously. Meanwhile Pansy and

Harry walked in and sat down at the Gryffindor table as if nothing had happened. Hermione was stunned and Ron was turning redder and redder. Neville tried to make the conversation lighter

by referring to the potions essay Snape had assigned to everyone. Ginny took this as an oppurtunity to segue into her exit, "HOLY CRAP! I totally forgot, Snape is going to murder me if I

don't turn this in! I have to go finish this now! If you need me I will be in the library!" then she rushed out, with Draco following closely behind.

**Okay,**

**I know that was a weird and kinda confusing chappie.**

**But more updates to come!**

**Happy Thanksgiving! To all Americans! **

**Review please!**

**Bye bye**

**Harrypotter202abc**


	16. The Dobby is always right!

**Hey guys,**

**Wats up!**

**I am still alive, **_**Alicia Spinnet**_** hasn't killed me yet!  
**

**Okay, on a happier note I hope you all liked the last chapter!**

Chapter 16

"I cannot believe them!

"Gin calm down you are scaring the house elves!"

"Our plan was, PERFECT! How the hell did they find out!"

"I don't know! Wait, Potter has an invisibility cloak right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So…they could have been spying! I wouldn't put it past Potter and Parkinson!"

"Well, you never know! They might actually be in love!"

"Ha! Funny joke!"

"Like I said, matters of the heart are not a science."

"What! Give me one example of when that applies."

"ME!"

Draco felt his heart tighten and Ginny was on the verge of tears.

"Gin, I'm sorry…" Draco tried to wrap his arms around her but Ginny shrugged out of his embrace.

"No, Draco. It's about time we talk about this."

"Talk about what?"

"THE FACT THAT I LOVE YOU!" and with that Ginny stormed out of the room.

Draco sat in shock on an elf sized chair in the kitchens. Dobby noticed Draco's expression and bravely walked over.

"Mmm-iister Mmmaaalllffooy? Dobby was just wondering if you were aalright, young walked out of here in quite distressed and Dobby heard

something about love…" Dobby was wringing his hands and praying to all the gods that Draco wouldn't explode.

Draco almost gave Dobby a heart attack when he stood up and swung Dobby in the air, lifting him off his feet. "She loves me Dobby! Ginny Weasley loves

ME!" Then squeezing Dobby one last time Draco sprinted out of the room, "Thank you Dobby!"

Dobby smiled widely "Dobby always knew young Mr. Malfoy was a nice little boy!"

Meanwhile, Ginny was sitting behind the same tapestry she had pulled Draco behind months ago.

"How could I have been so STUPID! Of course he doesn't feel that way about me, He's a Malfoy and I'm a Weasley! We would never work, my mother would

disown me! But he's so perfect, He's nice and sweet and he is my first real friend and he cares about me."

Suddenly Ginny heard the tapestry shuffle and a blond head appeared.

"Gin…?"

**DA-DA-DA-DA!  
**

**Don't hate me, I have to end it here!**

**I am in the car and writing this on my itouch (Which is taking me forever, it took me like an hour and a half just to type all of this.) **

**My itouch is dyeing and plus I wanted to leave you on a cliffe!**

**Bye-Bye**

**Luv,**

**Harrypotter202abc**


	17. Sealed with a tapestry

**Hey Guys,**

**I didn't want to leave you on a cliffie for too long…**

**Don't worry no more cliffies…Maybe.**

**K, done babbling!**

Chapter 17

Draco was running wildly around the castle, searching every nook and cranny for Ginny. When he passed the tapestry Ginny had pulled him behind so many months ago, he heard it rustle. He figured he might as well bust some snogging fourth years, so he swung open the tapestry and was surprised to find…Ginny Weasley wrapped in a ball in the floor, muttering to herself.

"Gin?"

"Oh my god!" She blushed a crimson red and buried her face deeper into her hands.

"Gin, love? Come out."

At the tone of his sentence Ginny looked up and crawled out of the uncomfortable nook.

"Draco, I'm-"

"Gin shush."

For once Ginny obliged.

Draco cracked the smallest of smiles "Gin…I love you too."

"What?"

"I love you…"

Ginny grinned widely and flug herself into Draco's arms, he immediately wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair.

Then Ginny leaned up and kissed his soundly on the mouth. Draco decided then and there that he never wanted to kiss anybody else.

**Okay! This was the last official chapter (tear…)**

**But don't worry, there will be an epilogue! So don't stop reading yet!**

**Luv,**

**Harrypotter202abc**


	18. Who would've thought!

**I am so sad! This is my final chappie.**

**I just wanted to thank all of you guys for your amazing reviews and for sticking with my story for all this time.**

**I am SO grateful to each and EVERY one of you!**

**Special thank you to ****Miss Amluet Angel Potter****, who was my first review and the best reader anyone could ask 4!**

**Look out for more stories from me! There will be more soon I promise! (I already have another one in the works!)**

**Alert me pls!**

Epilogue

_It has been ten years since that day in the hallway…_

"Gin! Hurry up or we'll be late!"

"Draco, calm down! We have hours…"

"GIN, WE ARE ALREADY 20 MINUTES LATE!"

"When have you ever known me to be punctual?"

"Gin…"

Minutes later Ginny stepped out of the closet in a Slytherin green dress and Draco smiled before once again glancing at his watch.

"Who would have thought DRACO MALFOY would be so anxious to go to HARRY POTTER'S wedding."

"More like his funeral."

"C'mon Draco…Pansy's not so bad."

"Who would have thought GINNY WEASLEY would be saying PANSY PARKINSON is not so bad."

"Well I'm Ginny Malfoy now aren't I?"

"Oh yes, how could I forget."

Suddenly a look Ginny knew all too well spread across Draco's face…and he lifted her bridal style, just as he had over a decade ago outside the Hogwarts library.

"All we need now is for Peeves to show up."

Both of them gave a gracious pause, even though they knew Peeves was miles away.

"Draco? Do you know what just hit me?"

"What?"

"We are the ones who got Harry and Pansy together in the first place!"

"What?"

"Don't you remember _Operation: Calf Muscle love_?"

"Gods. How could I forget? It brought us together too!"

"Well, I guess it did!"

"Looks like LOVE had a hidden meaning after all."

"Guess it did!"

"If you had told me then; that I would be married to Ginny Weasley, Friends with Weasel-king and Granger and groomsman at Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson's wedding, I would have promptly escorted you to St. Mungo's!"

"For the last time **I **am Ginny Malfoy now! Hermione's last name is no longer Granger, it is WEASLEY! And I think it might be time you stop calling my brother Weasel-king…even if he may deserve it sometimes."

"Well Ginny MALFOY, shall we go?"

"I think you are forgetting something important…"

"What?"

"Our Son!"

"He was right behind me a second ago!"

"Well, he is YOUR son!"

"Yes, but he obviously, gets it from your side of the family!"

Just as Ginny was about to respond a little strawberry-blond boy in a little tux peek in from the doorway.

"Mummy, can we leave now? I'm bored."

"Now, that he gets from your side of the family!" said Ginny as she scooped the little boy into her arms.

"C'mon Linus, we have to get into the fireplace."

"YAY! FLOO!"

Draco smiled as he scooped up the powder from it's ornate vase and shouted "THE BURROW!"

And with a swirl of green flames the three Malfoys happily floo'd away.

**TA-DA!**

**IT'S DONE!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR STAYING WITH THE STORY TILL THE END! (I seriously didn't expect it to be this long! But I love how it turned out!)**

**Look out for more stories from me…I promise new ones will be up very, very soon!**

**Keep me on Alert!  
**

**Luv till next time,**

**Harrypotter202abc**

_**Peace, Love, Drinny 3**_


End file.
